


bruce

by captainstarspangled



Series: when team members make peter cry [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: bruce is sad because his cousin and only family died.nine year old peter is a sympathy crier.





	bruce

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short but also quite fluffy. 
> 
> I have absolutely no idea what to do next, so if you have a suggestion, just leave it down in the comments. I'll do anything if it inspires me.

Peter was a great kid. Really, everyone who lived in the Stark tower could sign a form proofing he was a good one. 

At age 7, he had told his fathers he wanted to bake cookies in the winter time and bring bags of those down to the homeless people. He was always there to help his classmates, and gave out lots of hugs to anyone who was feeling just a bit out of it. The kid had a 6th sense for that. That made him a very popular kid at school, because he was just nice to everyone. 

At nine years old, he was still a very caring child. He would be around whenever one of the Avengers needed help with anything. He drew loads of pictures for the staff he knew in the tower. 

For the moment, Bruce was Peter’s favorite uncle. This varied from time to time, and no one on the team ever got left out because when Peter ever realized he hadn’t spent much time with one of them, he’d stick to them like chewing gum stuck to shoe soles. 

So one day when Peter got home from school he was feeling down to do an experiment but knew that dad was away for a meeting and pops was well, not a genius, and so he took his opportunity to go straight to uncle Bruce’s room. 

He knocked on the door. There were voices coming out from the room. “No, I’m the only one,” Peter heard Bruce say, and he knocked again, because it had been too long for his uncle not to react.

Still, Peter was ignored. And so he opened the door. Bruce was sitting on the bed, a phone pressed to his ear and silent tears making their way down his face. “Uncle Bruce?” What he saw scared Peter. The Hulk was the strongest creature he knew, he wasn’t supposed to cry. 

The scientist looked up from the bed, and motioned for Peter to get out of the room, but the kid stayed firmly put, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“Alright, thank you. I’ll be there for the funeral.” Peter’s heart started to beat more rapidly when Bruce hung up the phone and placed his face in the palms of his hand.

The boy walked closer, still scared at seeing his uncle so weak. Then, finally, Bruce looked up. His face was all red and wet, and his eyes didn’t seem like the tears would stop any time soon. 

Peter finally reached his uncle, and wrapped his arms around Bruce’s neck. The man lifted the boy into his lap. “What’s wrong uncle Bruce?” 

“It’s my cousin Peter. She’s the only family I had and she’s dead.” 

“But you have me,” Peter said in such an innocent way that more tears sprung to Bruce’s eyes. 

The scientist was surprised when the upper back of his shirt grew damp with Peter’s own tears. 

“Peter?” A sniffle. “Why are you crying Peter?” 

“I… I don’t like this,” the boy choked out. “Seeing you cry uncle Bruce.”

That made sense. Peter was quite the sympathy crier, and seeing an adult crying usually triggered children to tears. 

“It’s okay Peter.” He went quiet for a while, tears having stopped. “Look why don’t you go downstairs and wait for me? I’ll be down in a minute,” the man suggested and let go of Peter. The boy walked out of the room and ran down the corridor, still crying from the scare.

“Pops,” he said at seeing Steve in the kitchen, running into his father’s arms. 

“Peter? Are you okay?”

Peter raised his arms in a demand to be picked up. Pops placed him on his hip without a second thought. 

“What’s wrong?”

The boy shrugged his shoulders and just hugged his pops close, hoping that Bruce was feeling better. 

So Steve sat down with his boy, whispering soothing nothings into his ear until Bruce came in to explain what had happened. 

And then both Peter and Steve were there to comfort ther uncle and team member.


End file.
